Great Britain
Great Loltain (also known as the United Loldom or the United Kingderp) is a country in Western Lolope. The current King and Military leader is AT88TV. The country was a member of the Lolopean Union, but due to Minecraft's departure and Vietlol wanting the country to leave, this wish was respected. The country, however is not saying they wouldn't rejoin after the five month United Loltions suspension. The country is one of Earth 2's superpowers, enjoying good relations with the ULR, and the nation is Lolope's second largest power (besides the Geth Union) due to the large military force, vast quantities of money, and nuclear weapons being made in the country. The population is 216,658,870 as April 2013. The person depicted on the flag is Dr. Kenneth Soibergeson, a famous Loltish man who served as a long time ruler of Great Loltain in the twentieth century. The country is Earth 2's third largest military and nuclear power. AT88TV has 10,677 nukes at his disposal to attack any nation that thinks they can mess with him. It was also classed as overpopulated by the United Loltions on August 26th, 2012 and the capital is Loldon. The country shares borders to Switzerlol, the United Lols of Roflica, the Geth Union, Pandaria, Chili, Bololvia, and Urlolguay. The country is made up of 9 other independent countries, Scotlol, Englol, Waloles, Irelol, Froflance, Geroflmany, Lolgium, The Netherlols, and the Aroflgentina. AT88 is also head of state of Indilol, Soiprus, Austroflia and various others. AT88 however does not hold any political power over these nations, as they are independent. History of Great Loltain Great Loltain is a very old nation, with a proud history. However, it all started on the previous Earth. The four founding countries were all independent soverign states until The Union of the Crown in 1603, forming the United Kingdom. There were many battles and events in Britain, some of the more notable ones, like Hastings (1066) and Bannockburn (1314) remain in history today. Britain became very propsperous during The Industrial Revolution providing steel and mining. In 2007, the current leader, AT88TV, who remain the leader to this day, managed to overthrow the monarchy after a long and bloody revolution. He had his Coronation on July 7th, 2007, vowing to protect the people of his country, at any cost. "When we started this revolution, we had a goal. To put the Great, back into Great Loltain. The Monarchy became very bloody whenever it was found that people were standing up to them. The people prevailed. And it will be my duty to protect these people during whatever tenure I have as the leader of this nation. At ANY COST." -''AT88TV, July 7th, 2007'' Days later, he assisted the United Lols of Roflica and the United Speakonian Soviet Republic in the War in the Rofl East, alongside Vietlol, resulting in a Allied victory. The relationship between the four eventually blossomed, as AT88 lended support to then new leader of the USSR, Pieboy6000, and to the ULR whenever necessary. When the ULR and the USSR stopped fighting after the latter's betrayal in the War in the Republic of My, the relationship grew stronger still. Great Loltain also had direct involvment in that war, resulting in another victory for the ULR/GL/USSR/RepMy squadron, after which, they became full allies. GL boomed. Economy rose, jobs were created, and more money was available, eventually rising to join the ULR and USSR as a superpower. Support was high for leader AT88, so much so, he was elected as Supreme Leader of Great Loltain in 2012, for his services to the country and it's people. However, like other supreme leader figures, GL remains a democracy/constitutional monarchy, due to AT88TV's refusal to dissolve the Parlolment. In 2012, he appointed Frost as his deputy, to which Frost was grateful (or at least I HOPE HE IS). Frost had recently re-entered the Community after a lengthy ban, and was looking for a country. AT88 felt remorse, and still saw him as a leader like figure, and appointed him to the role. Later in 2013, Kempionus was appointed as Third in Command, after he offered to help AT manage his Lolropean Mainland Territories. GL's weapons also boomed, becoming the third highest nuclear power, and the third nation on Earth 2, to house over 10,000 nuclear weapons, all of which have been successfully tested. And here we are today. We're a prosporous nation, one of Earth 2's success stories. Trading links between ourselves and our many allies (seriously, the infobox does not tell the full story) are very strong, morale is high, and we've blossomed. With the support of the Soviets and Roflicans as our friends, the country is very well defended, thanks mainly to our vast military arsenal and allied assistance. Here's to a bright and prosporous future for ourselves and Earth 2. -AT88TV Scotlol Scotlol is a country which occupies the Northern half of Great Loltain, It's capital is Edinlol. The population is 5 million and the country is on mostly high ground. To the north, there are the cities of Lolberdeen and Hainverness as well as the Cairnlol mountains, the highest being Ben Nomvis in Fort Weeliam measuring 3,000ft high. The mountain is the highest in the country. To the south, there are the two major cities, Glaslol and Edinbairgh with combined populations of over a million people. The city of Glaslol is home to the AT88TV Tower, The fourth highest tower on Earth 2. In the Lolarkshire area, there lies the remains of what was once the biggest steelworks in Lolrope, The Roflcraig steelworks. The steelworks shut in 1992 and were demolished in July 1994. Roflcraig is becoming a town and is expected to be completed before the end of the current decade. On February 8th, 2013, AT88TV gave approval for the area near his birthtown to be a city in Great Loltain, and the project will be complete on February 9th, 2013. AT88TV will be in attendance on the day, with deputy Frost and invited guests. In 2012, a city named Aartopolis, named after the king, AT88TV, was officially declared as a Scotlolish city, despite the island, that the city sits upon, being 300 miles west of the Scotlolish mainland. However, planes from Glaslol, Edinlol, Lolberdeen and the rest of Great Loltain travel there. The AT88TV Tower III, The Communist Tower (owned by the USSR and Minecraft), and Monument Square, featuring famous video game characters and names of personal friends of AT88 himself. The city was destroyed by the Restore Monster in 2012. Scotlol is famous for it's football, with the Scotlolish Premier League being the main league played there. The current champions are Celtic, as of 2012/13. The country hosted the Old Firm between Celtic and Rangers, with the last game played on April 29th, 2012, with Celtic winning 3-0. Rangers were liqudated in June. Englol Englol is the largest country in Great Loltain, occuping most of the south, with the capital being Loldon in the south-east of the country. There are many cities in Englol. Here's some of them. *Lolverpool *Lolrk *Lolcastle *Birminglol *Lolwich *Lolmouth *Lolver *Hullol *Lolverhampton *Lolchester *Lolventry *Brislol *Lolicester *Lolcester *Lolsbury *Rofleeds *Lolmbridge *Loluthampton *Lolrtsmouth *Lolswich The highest mountain is Lolfell Pike at 985 ft. Yes, as you may imagine there is lot of mountains in Great Loltain. Waloles Waloles is a country in the south west of Great Loltain. It is separated from IreLOL by the IreLOLish Sea. The capital is Loldiff in the south-east of the country. Other major cities include: *Lolsea *Lolnelli (Pronounced LOL-neff-li) *Lolyhead *Lolyl *Lolport It also has a town with a long-ass name. Lolfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch (Yeah, we can't pronounce it either) Irelol Irelol is a country on the Island of Irelol, and one of the youngest of the nine countries, only founded when Great Loltain gained it from the USSR. The capital is Dublol. The Giant's Lolsway is one of the main tourist attractions in the second largest city, Lolfast, as well as the ancient part of Lolfast and the the shopping district. Cities include: *Dublol *Derlol *Lolgan *Lolsburn *Lolrickfergus *Lolavon *Loleraine *Lolry *Lolfast *Loltrim Froflance Froflance is a country south of Englol, and the capital is Paroflis. It was took over as part as part of the Great Lolropean Invasion, with a population of 32,910,942. The country is well known for food and tourism, with Eurodisney being stationed in the capital Paroflis. The country is often used in many romantic film cultures. Calolnnes hosts it's annual film festival where big name films are often screened. Cities include: *Paroflis *St Trololpez *Calolis *Calolnnes *Lolyon *Madseille *Nancy (original Earth 1 name) *Lolle Geroflmany Geroflmany is a country east of Froflance and has a population of 82million. The capital is Beroflin. The country is well known for it's famous food culture, mainly meat produce and beer. Cities include: *Beroflin *Lolttgart *Mulolnich *Lolmburg *Kilolel *Cololgne *Lolankfurt am Main *Lolesden *Lolemnitz *Lolisburg *Lolsseldorf *Loltmund *Lolnnover *Bololnn *Lolgsburg *Lolstock''' Involvement in the Wars in the Rofl Island Chain and Rofl East On the 25th of October, Great Loltain declared war on the Soviet Lulz Brigade and North Koroflia after the SLB orchestrated a car bombing in LOLdon that killed 53 people. AT88TV spoke to the country about this situation on the LBC (Loltish Broadcasting Co-operation) and the country is at DEFCON-1 (War). To prevent this from happening again, all people are searched by the UL Border Agency before entering the country. A second planned attack by the SLB was later discovered by MI:Lol and PI5 spies for major cities in the country. Back in 2007, Great Loltain was part of the ROFL East war after being requested to join to take down Al-Analli. They searched JaLOLabad and LOLdez for Al-Analli, sending the SAS in to find him during the invasion of AfgLOListan. A nuclear missile was fired towards LOLdon, but was disarmed on it's way there. Hurricane Loldheim (December 2011) On 8 December 2011, a deadly hurricane rated at Category 4 with winds up to 165 miles per hour, swept across the the ScotLOLish coast, the north of Englol, the northern portion of Irelol, and Northern Irelol. The hurricane, however had no fatalities despite it being the worst hurricane to hit the United Loldom in 25 years. ITV Scotlol and LBC Scotlol were taken off air to give the country updates about the impending storm. The LBC in Englol was taken off air to the Midlolnds, Yorklolshire and the north. However Loldon, Lolvon and Lolrnwall were unaffected. The storm's outer ridge affected these parts, but no signicant damage was reported. Music of Great Loltain '''Great Loltain's Official War Theme Great Loltain official national anthem has always been "God Save The King" ever since the four countries were united, but this war theme, made by EASlol, was approved by AT88TV, as the official War Theme. Like with the United Speakonian Soviet Republic's Theme, whenever this is played during a battle, Great LOLtain usually wins. February 2012 - Loldon Nuclear Attack During the War in the Rofl Island Chain, The Supreme AI was rebuilt by the Soviet Lulz Brigade. However, she double crossed them and hacked into the USSR's Nuclear Missile launchers in the far east of the country. 1 of the 22 missiles hit Loldon, killing 10,000 people. Loldon lay in ruins and was almost completely destroyed. A couple of hours later, however, Loldon was 1/2 rebuilt, including the sites for the 2012 Lolympics and the House of Parlolment, thanks to the worker drones. AT88TV made a statement from the AT88TV Tower in Glaslol. "I am extremely angry right now. The Supreme AI hacked into the missile system of the USSR and launched 22 nukes, one of which hitting Loldon. The city is almost completely destroyed. Great Loltain's terror warning level has been increased to Black. All major cities have been asked to prepare for attack. We will continue fighting for those who died." The Great Loltish flag will fly at half mast until the war is over. At 6am on March 2nd, 2012, the worker drones, with help from citizens of Minecraft and Irelol, with care packages from IreLOL, had finished rebuilding LOLdon. The city is back open for business and the Minecraftian and Irelolish citizens who helped recieved special awards. World leaders will be in LOLdon on March 5th, 2012, for a state funeral service and the unveiling of the new Memorial in LOLde Park. Family members of the deceased have been invited. Leaders who will be in attendance are: *AT88TV (Great Loltain) *Pieboy6000 (USSR) *EASlol (Minecraft Republic) *Microsoft Sam (United Lols of Roflica) *Radar Overseer Scotty (Republic of My) *Thunderbirds101 (Indilol/Canaderp) *Nate Blake (Irelol) *therobloxmegaguy (Spenguin/Mexilol) *Daxter5150 (Cololbia) *Emergencyranger88 (Tetrana) *ThePermian99 (Austroflia) *SMGReturns (Iroflan) *96crisadi (Lolmania) EASlol, the President of Minecraft, Emergencyranger88, The Leader of Tetrana, and natesworld2K, the President of Irelol, all three great friends of King AT88TV, will remain in Great LOLtain after the service, as they will be on a state visit. The days of 28th and 29th (if the year is a leap year) of February and the 1st of March have now been declared national holidays and days of mourning, to commemorate those dead. Great Loltain will host an after-service party at Lockingham Palace and AT88TV will be in attendance at that party. Operation Downfall (2012) At 8pm GST, The Cleanser, sent by Devil's Hell Star, ripped through Great Loltain, leaving only 440,000 left. All in all, 61,162,000 are dead in GL, or 99.3% of the population, the 2nd highest casualty rate (The USSR had 99.5% wiped out) on Earth 2 as of 9.30pm GST. The final death toll for the Loltish Commonwealth is 3,568,565,942. Weapons Military (SAS) Weapons *ROFL-47 machine gun with various attachments *M4A1 Roflmachine gun *ArmaLol AR-18 *Lolnfield SA-80 *Fabrofl Nationale FN SCAROFL *Hecklol and Koch G11 *Hecklol and Koch HK 416 *Hecklol and Koch XMOO8 *MOO-60 light machine gun *Ingrofl Moo-10 submachine gun *M4 MWS (Moodular Weapons System) *Soi and Wesson MOO-76 submachine gun *Rofl-700 sniper rifle *CheyTaco Intervention sniper rifle *Barofl M82 anti-material rifle *Barofl M105 anti-material rifle *Moo-136 AT4 anti-armor launcher *M72 LAWL rocket launcher *LPG (Lol P G's) rocket launcher Military (SAS) Vehicles *L-Force 1 (GL's flagship, similar to EASlol's Scimitar, and the USSR's Ruiner) *Scorpion Tank *Moo-1 Abrams tank *Moo-2 Bradley APC *Strykerofl APC *Lolpache gunner helicopter *Lol-15 fighter planes *Lol-16 fighter planes *Lolncorde (special military grade versions) *Lol-130 cargo plane *Wtf-130 gunship *Dragon Fire 666 mortar tank *Moo-142 High Mobility Artillery Rocket System *ROFL-Q 1 Derpator assault drone *MOO-Q 1 Recon drone *L-1 Jets (Only 20,000 exist, and only 5 nations have them, GL, ULR, USSR, Minecraft and Loldonesia) *Golden L-1 Jet (AT88TV's personal fighter) Weapons of Mass Destruction *SCUD Storm *ICBM's *6,437 nuclear warheads *ROFL-6 Nerve Gas *Explosive diarrhea from the diarrhea-infested toilet GL vs The Reapers (2012) Great Loltain, along with the USSR, the ULR, and Minecraft, was one of the first countries hit by the Reaper Invasions, the Reapers tried to take the capital Loldon, but GL forces managed to hold them off long enough for Russian and Roflican forces to arrive, and the Reapers were eventually driven out of the country in defeat, and the soldiers in Loldon went off to assist the other countries, assisting in the stalemate at Minecraft, and victory in the ULR and USSR. However, much larger forces diverted from Mars and landed in GL, the USSR and the ULR, causing stalemates there. Great Loltain refused to comment on their current status with the Reapers, but finally, officially declared war with the Reapers on December 23rd, 2012 at 2:23pm LST after it was passed in a 151-149 vote in Lolnament. AT88TV received the Declaration and passed it at 2.22pm LST. An official announcement is expected at 8pm LST. 2013 invasion of Israelol Great Loltain, on the twenty-third of January 2013, alongside the United Lols of Roflica helped the Palolstinian people annex Israelol. However, minutes after winning, the USSR condemned the three nations for doing so and were told to await further action. In order to fizzle down tension, AT88TV issued a full apology for, by his own admission, his stupidity. He said that he was angry at Israelol and wanted revenge in the best way possible. However, he admits his usually reliable train of thought was clearly ignored, and he won't be doing that kind of thing again unless he is either requested to help, or an attack of severe magnitude hits GL, but he will ask the USSR and ULR their thoughts first. The USSR did not comment, but appeared to accept the apology, when the Russians assisted AT88TV on his annexation of Aroflgentina a week later. The USSR has still not commented officially, so these are only preliminary suggestions. Category:Nations Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Protagonists Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL East Category:Participants in The War in the LOLmania Category:Participants in The War in the LOLibbean Category:Nations affected by Operation Eletromagnetic Doom Category:Participants in the war in the VietLOLese Islands Category:Nations in Lolrope Category:Superpowers